Una Supervivencia de Cuerpo y Alma
by Jinx Uchiha
Summary: Sakura es elegida como la kunoichi para representar a la nación del Fuego en un torneo de las 5 naciones más importantes... solo una de las 5 jóvenes sobrevivirá, Sasuke descubre que algo extraño sucede en el cuando Sakura no está cerca... mientras que la personalidad de la ninja medico se vuelve cada vez más fría
1. Chapter 1

Una Supervivencia de cuerpo y alma.

_**Bueno espero que les guste… normalmente escribo historias que solo leen mis amigos, pero justamente una de ellas me incentivó a escribir en esta página… dejen comentarios y por favor si tienen algo para corregir o alguna duda no lo piensen dos veces y háganmelo saber n.n. **_

_Una Guerra se aproxima. _

La tranquila Aldea de Konoha, al fin las guerras ninjas habían pasado, Akatsuki había sido vencido, Naruto de una vez por todas se dio cuenta del amor que Hinata sentía hacia el y empezaron un noviazgo. Sasuke volvió a la aldea con una idea fija… restaurar su clan… pero por ahora no había ninguna chica, digna o lo suficientemente en forma como para engendrar a los próximos herederos de uno de los clanes más fuerte en la aldea y la Nación del fuego.

Sakura caminaba sin ninguna preocupación entre las calles de Konoha, aunque… si había algo que la inquietaba.

_Ya han pasado casi diez años desde que el equipo siete comenzó su larga travesía… y aún no he podido demostrar que sirvo como ninja… ¡Chaaa! Esto es frustrante y para sumarle algo a mi inútil existencia… Sasuke ni siquiera me registra… creo que debería renunciar a la idea de que alguna vez se fije en mi… digo soy más plana que una tabla de surf, tengo piernas enormes y… una frente demasiado amplia… y ni que hablar de mis técnicas… si, soy una gran ninja médico, por lo menos eso dicen, pero… preferiría mejorar en tai- jutsu y en nin-jutsu… eso si me podría servir y complementándolo con mi control de chakra… podría servir para algo más que mirar desde atrás a mis compañeros en las batallas y dejar de ser la damisela en peligro_ rápidamente notó que alguien la llamaba, era Naruto_ siempre, igual de alegre, mjm… siempre sin ninguna preocupación… a fin de cuentas… Tsunade lo ha nombrado como el próximo Hokage… a fin de cuentas, ya logró su cometido_ junto al rubio venía Sasuke_ igual de serio que siempre, mirando cualquier cosa menos a mi!, esto es definitivo, ¡Renunciare a la absurda idea de que el se fije en mi!.

_Hola Sakura-Chan!_ saludó enérgico Naruto.

_Hola Naruto… Hola Sasuke_ salude mientras seguía la marcha.

_Que le sucede, esta extraña es como si, dejara de ser ella _ pensó Sasuke mientras que en su rostro ni una sola expresión se reflejaba.

_Sakura, te sucede algo?_ preguntó Naruto mirándome esta vez bien de frente, yo retrocedí medio pasó.

_No, Naruto, Gracias por preguntar.

_Segura?... es que cuando tus ojos quedan como los de un extraterrestre y tu frentezota más ancha… es por que te sucede algo.

_Baka!_ le grite mientras le golpeaba con un puño la frente, dejándole un chichón.

_Estos dos… nunca maduraran?_ se preguntó Sasuke.

Acomodándome mi banda dije:

_Ya… se acabó el juego, creo que Tsunade tiene una misión para el equipo Kakashi_ anuncié sin mayor preámbulo.

_Que clase de misión_ me preguntó sasuke igualmente de seco que siempre… a si! Era otro día como cualquier otro, Naruto seguía igual de insoportable, Sasuke igual de seco y yo igual de débil.

_Si lo supiera ya lo habría dicho… ¿no crees?_ respondí, a los segundos me di cuenta de la forma en que lo había dicho… sonaba como la versión femenina de Sasuke!... pero por otra parte él, específicamente Sasuke Uchiha me tenía harta!.

_Sakura… no te enojes_ dijo Naruto aún acariciándose la frente, más específicamente el chichón.

Yo desvié la mirada.

_Nunca antes Sakura me había hablado así… que sucede?_ se preguntó el Uchiha.

Ninguno de los tres agregó mas nada y en completo silencio nos fuimos rumbo a la torre de la sennin legendaria.

Al entrar se encontraron con Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata ( la cual fue a saludar a su novio con un enorme abrazo, que culminó en un beso algo tímido), Kurenai, Asuma ( el cual fue revivido gracias a una técnica prohibida que Sasuke aprendió con Orochimaru) y Kakashi.

_Que sucede?_ pregunté.

_Tenemos un problema_ dijo Tsunade muy seria.

_Vamos, Abuela Tsunade diga ya que es lo que sucede!_ exclamó Naruto.

_Que no me digas abuela! _ gritó Tsunade dándole una patada en la cara.

_Que fastidio, por que no nos dicen cual es el problema y listo?_ pensaba Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Shizune… _ dijo Tsunade otra vez sentándose en su escritorio.

_Lo que sucede es que las naciones están por entrar en guerra otra vez….

_¿Como?_ preguntó Ino.

_Otra vez?_ preguntó Choji.

Todos estaban "fastidiados" eran juonins de seguro les tocaría a todos ellos estar en las filas de la nación del Fuego, y posiblemente algunos murieran.

_Hay una forma de evitar que esto pase_ comentó Kurenai.

_Y… ¿Qué es?_ pregunte.

_Los Hokages… todos excepto yo han decidido realizar un torneo de Kunoichis_ respondió Asuma.

_La única de todas las jovencitas que quede viva podrá ganar_ dijo Kakis.

Ino, Hinata y yo nos mirábamos aturdidas.

_Solo irá una… _ informó Shizune.

_ ¿Quien será?_ preguntó de la nada Sasuke.

_Estará preocupado por mi?... no!, Sakura… estas volviendo a soñar despierta.

_Q-que es esto que siento?... por que estoy preocupado… yo no tendré que ir… a caso estoy p-preocupado por Sakura?_ pensó Sasuke con un un leve temblequeo en sus manos.

_Un sorteo se llevará a cabo entre todas las Kunoichis de la aldea… ahí se verá quien será la elegida_ contestó Tsunade un poco triste, en seguida levantó la mirada.

_El torneo será dentro de seis meses_ comentó Shizune.

_En ese período de tiempo esa Kunoichi será entrenada._ dijo Tsunade.

_Quienes la entrenarán_ preguntó Hinata.

_Gay se encargará de entrenarla en Tai- Jutsu, Kakashi se encargará del Nin-jutsu y Kurenai del gen-jutsu_ contestó Asuma.

_Y tu? _ preguntó Shikamaru.

_He, he, he, yo me encargaré de su táctica en batalla _ dijo orgullosamente Asuma.

_El torneo se mostrará en todas las aldeas… instalarán cámaras por todos lados… podremos ver como avanza nuestra kunoichi

_**Bueno Aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer U.U. Pero... como estoy entusiasmada... no le hace hacer dos capítulos no?**_

_El sorteo…._

Todos en la aldea esperaban que la heredera al Clan Hyuga fuera la elegida, ¡Si! Eso hubiera sido lo mejor… posiblemente ganaría sin ningún problema, o Ten-Ten ella poseía una gran habilidad podría haber llegado a ganar, la Yamanaka hubiera sido incluso mucho mejor que ¡ella! Justo ¡ella!, la debilucha, la ninja médico de cabello rosa, la Kunoichi que solo pensaba en el heredero al Clan Uchiha, que solo se ocupaba de vendar heridas y a duras penas se sabía algunos movimientos de Tai-jutsu.

Flash Back:

_Todas, absolutamente todas las Kunoichis de la aldea oculta entre las hojas estaban presentes, todas estaban situadas en frente a la torre de la Hokage, esta las miraba con tristeza, pero solo deseaba que su aprendiz no fuera la elegida… sus compañeros de equipo observaban todo desde la lejanía de la montaña Hokage, todos estaban preocupados incluso Sasuke. Sai, Shikamaru, Choji y Asuma estaban nerviosos por Ino, Neji se preocupaba el doble… por su prima y por su compañera de grupo Ten-Ten, Shino, Akamaru, Naruto y Kurenai a diferencia que el resto de la aldea deseaban que no eligieran a Hinata, Rock-Lee se preocupaba por Sakura y Ten-Ten, mientras que Gay esperaba que Ten-Ten fuera elegida para demostrarle a Kakashi que la parte femenina de su equipo era mejor que la de el. Naruto Sasuke, Yamato, Sai y Kakashi sabían que si Sakura era elegida… posiblemente no… sobreviviera_

_Toda la aldea estaba en silencio, había cámaras filmando el momento._

_Shizune llegó junto a la Hokage con una esfera de cristal que dentro tenía los nombres de todas las Kunoichis que aún se encontraban en actividad._

_La respiración de todos los ninjas dentro de la aldea se detuvo._

_La Hokage introdujo la mano dentro de la esfera, alborotó los papeles un poco y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta el nombre de la elegida ya estaba en las manos de la sennin legendaria._

_Ni el piar de los pájaros, nada… todo estaba en absoluto silencio._

__Haruno Sakura_ anunció Tsunade._

_La Kunoichi levantó la mirada y empezó a subir escalera arriba donde la Hokage se encontraba. Los aldeanos susurraban, las kunoichis algunas la miraban con envidia y otras con compasión._

_Al llegar, casi como una zombie, sin saber lo que hacia, Tsunade la abrazó fuertemente, sus compañeros de equipo la observaban a lo lejos._

__Sakura! Justo Sakura!_ exclamó Naruto._

__Sin Sakura, este equipo no será lo mismo_ pensó Kakashi._

__No hay posibilidades de que gane_ pensó Yamato._

_Sai observaba todo. Sasuke frunció el seño y velozmente apareció donde la Hokage y la ninja médico se encontraban._

__Llévala con los miembros de todo el equipo_ recomendó Tsunade._

_Sakura por su parte no decía nada, no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, solo sintió la mano de Sasuke sosteniendo la de ella y que de repente estaban en frente a Kakashi, Sai, Yamato y Naruto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

_Estarás bien ya verás_ me dijo Naruto tratando de ocultar su preocupación, pero no pudo me di cuenta en el acto de que ninguno de ellos creía que podría ganar, y sinceramente yo tampoco lo creería.

Sonreí frustradamente, Sasuke me miró, ¡preocupación! Eso fue lo que vi en sus ojos negros.

_Ninguno de ustedes cree que pueda llegar a… seguir con vida _ dije tratando de no llorar, no por miedo si no por que ellos me creían una debilucha.

_No es eso…_ dijo Yamato.

_Tu no… no eres del tipo de Shinobi de batalla_ explicó Kakashi_ pero eso no interesa… te entrenaremos y… si yo creo que puedes ganar… Naruto se va a convertir en Hokage!... cualquier cosa se puede lograr.

Después de unos segundos Naruto se percató de la indirecta.

_Oye! _ exclamó cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes. Mientras que yo solo miraba el suelo.

_Mañana comienza el entrenamiento… primero irás con Gay_ dijo Sai mientras me sonreía.

Los miré a todos, no podía creerlo… ¿en que lío me había metido?.

Me levanté de la silla en la cual me hicieron sentar.

_A donde vas?_ me preguntó Sasuke.

Voltee a verlo. No tenía ganas discutir.

_A casa_ respondí mientras me iba.

_Voy contigo_ me dijo mientras se ponía a caminar junto a mi.  
Ya estando segura de que estábamos solos:

_Por que de la nada me quieres acompañar a mi casa… ¿a caso quieres remendar tus malos tratos antes de que me asesinen? _ pregunté mirando la Luna.

_Que te sucede?_ me preguntó sin perturbarse por el tono de mi voz.

Deje de mirar el cielo para esta vez mirarlo a el.

_Lo que sucede es que… no sirvo para nada, tu me crees un estorbo, Y nadie me cree capaz de ganar


	2. Chapter 2

Una situación comprometedora.

_Nadie me cree capaz… de poder ganar_ dije mirando el suelo a medida que caminábamos.

_No es eso..._ me dijo mientras me levantaba el mentón con su mano izquierda.

Lo miré asombrada, nunca antes había tenido tal consideración hacía mi, y nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca!.

_Entonces que es lo que sucede?_ pregunté tratando de esconder mi sonrojo.

_Tenemos… tengo… miedo a perderte_ me dijo caminando hacía mi, a su vez yo retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó una de las paredes de una tienda de ropa, colocó sus brazos bien torneados y fuertes contra la pared dejándome a mi en el medio, se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, yo lo miré_ Cha! Que pasará ahora… espero a que me bese o lo beso yo primera?_ mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora y mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

_Prométeme que volverás_ dijo mientras empezaba a temblar… ¿Por qué tiembla? A caso… ¡¿esta enamorado de mi?!.

_L-lo prometo_ dije débilmente, me derretía a sus pies otra vez!, no puedo permitirlo!.

Bajé la mirada, el hizo lo mismo, los dos nos quedamos congelados en ese momento pero aún así no sucedió nada, nada!, estupida! La oportunidad de tu vida aparece justo delante de tu frentezota y la desperdicias!_ pensé mientras el bajaba sus brazos sin antes pasar sus manos por mi espalda haciendo que la piel se me erizara.

_Vamos a tu casa, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen_ me dijo un poco aturdido.

_N-no hay nadie en mi casa_ dije… momento! Por que lo dije?!.

El hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_Quiere decir que estas sola en tu casa?_ preguntó casi enfadado.

_S-si_ respondí mientras trataba de controlarme para no empezar a temblar.

_Y tus padres?.

_E-están de viaje _ respondí.

Los dos empezamos a caminar en completo silencio, un montón de pensamientos me invadían hasta que sentí una cierta calidez en mi mano izquierda… era el! Sasuke Uchiha me estaba tomando de la mano!. Lo miré atónita, eso si que tampoco me lo esperaba, en cambio el actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando y seguía el rumbo… como si ya supiera donde se encontraba mi casa… Lo cual es raro por que… el nunca había ido.

Al fin llegamos, abrí la puerta y encendí las luces el entró y se sentó.

Lo miré por unos instantes.

_Sasuke… no quiero que se te haga tarde… de seguro tendrás alguna misión mañana temprano y no quiero estorbarte_ dije mientras me descalzaba.

_No me iré… no puedes quedarte sola toda la noche….

_Por que no?_ pregunté.

_T-tengo miedo de que te lastimen_ me dijo mirando el techo, obviamente que esto era complicado para el, la pregunta es: ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo está enamorado de mi?.

Subí las escaleras, el me siguió, entré en mi habitación, donde sobre mi mesita de luz aún reposaba la fotografía que nos habíamos tomado hace diez años atrás, en ese momento éramos el equipo siete...

El entró como si nada miró todo lo que había mientras yo me rascaba la nuca.

_Como no puedo ofrecerte una habitación ajena… tu duerme aquí y yo dormiré en el cuarto de mis padres_ dije tomando alguna ropa de mi ropero_ instálate… siéntete como en tu casa, yo me voy a bañar_ dije mientras me iba.

El me miró por unos segundos, como de costumbre no dijo nada.

Me estaba bañando muy concentrada en no dejar restos de shampoo en mi cabello cuando recordé lo que pasaba últimamente, hace como unas dos semanas cada noche sentía que alguien me observaba mientras dormía, despertaba en seguida sobresaltada, no era una sensación muy linda en un mundo donde las emboscadas nocturnas son las tácticas preferidas de asesinato entre los shinobi. Pero estaba segura de que esa noche sería diferente, esa noche Sasuke estaba conmigo y no había nada que el no pudiera ver o percibir. Sin darme cuenta ya me había terminado de bañar, me puse la ropa interior color roja, un short negro y una musculosa también negra… mmmm este color no me sienta tan mal dije mientras me recogía el pelo con una colita dejando mi cerquillo a los costados de mi cara, salí del baño y pasé por mi cuarto sin mirar, entre al cuarto de mis padres y desarmé la cama, luego fui a mi habitación donde Sasuke me esperaba sentado en la cama.

_Te sienta bien el negro_ me dijo mientras una de sus típicas "mini" sonrisas escapaba.

_Gracias_ dije algo confundida_ su cabello estaba mojado y había un bolso junto a la ventana, rápidamente miré el bolso, su cabello y luego pregunte:

_Te fuiste a bañar a tu casa?.

_Si.

Se sacó la remera…que? se saco la remera!, y luego el pantalón quedando en boxers, luego se puso una bermuda negra.

Yo miraba el suelo completamente sonrojada.

Ya eran las casi las 23:30 a todo esto.

Suspiré.

_Hasta mañana_ dije mientras me iba.

_Hasta mañana_ me respondió mientras abría las mantas de la cama.

Me fui a dormir tranquila y confiada, esa noche no la pasaría a solas como todas las noches de mi vida… si así es, todas las noches de mi vida, mis padres no estaban de viaje, a no ser que la muerte sea también un paseo Turístico.


End file.
